Thought I saw him today
by armygundamgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Noin still hopes for Zech's return, and like the title says, she thinks she sees him. Hopefully, I did a good job at this.


Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated, but I got this idea last night and wrote it. Please let me know what you think! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories. Just a minor writers block.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I got a call from him today. Or thought I had at least. It's Sunday, and I had stayed up late last night watching TV. Not for any particular reason, but I've been having trouble sleeping for the last few months so I don't fall asleep until well after midnight. And my cell phone decides to ring at 8:00 in the morning. I literally jumped awake, as I usually do. But since it's my alarm clock that usually wakes me up, I automatically reach over to hit the snooze button. That's when my still sleepy brain gets confused. Since I thought that it was my alarm that had gone off, my reflexes thought it was Monday, and time to get up for work. And so I begin to have a little argument with myself as to whether it was Sunday or Monday. Then the actual sound that had woken me up registered. It hadn't been my alarm, it had been my cell phone. That hadn't registered at first because it didn't continue ringing. It had been short, like it had been cut off. Once I figured that out, my brain woke up a little more, and I got out of my bed to try and answer the call. I had missed the caller, but I stared at the name that I saw. Or thought I saw. I felt my heart stop and my brain fully woke up. Even so, it was a second or two before I reacted. When I did I ran to the front door and flung it open, hoping that he was standing there like he used to. No one was there, and I looked down the hallway. No one was there either. I went back into my room, feeling more than a little dejected. I tried to call him back, but all I got was a busy signal. So I hung up and climbed back into bed, holding on to my cell phone in case he called back. He didn't, and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up again somewhere around 12:30, and I laid in bed for about fifteen minutes before getting up. I was hungry, so I got dressed and went to get something to eat. I knew that it wasn't logical, but I found myself looking for signs of him as I walked. Was that his car over there? Was that him heading for the ATM machine? My heart would soar with hope each time a door opened and someone walked out. And then I would berate myself for acting like a silly school girl with a crush. But I couldn't help it, I just missed him so much. I continued to look for him as I walked back to my room with my food in my hand. I didn't really expect to see him, but I couldn't stop myself. I'm one of those people who will hold on with less than a thread of hope, and even if that was gone I would probably still hold on. That's just the type of person that I am. I can't help it.

It's 6:30 now, and I'm still hoping for his call. A little while ago the logical part of my brain overruled my hopeful side and I looked at the missed calls registry on my cell phone. There was no number for the call that I had received that morning. It had the date and the time that the call had come in, but with no number. I just stared at it in disbelief. It couldn't be. I had seen his name. I'd _seen_ it. I would swear on every holy book from every land and religion that I had seen it. _I would swear it._ But there it was. Black letters on a white back round highlighted in red so that they looked white. He doesn't have a house phone, just a cell phone like me, and I have his number programmed in to my phone so that I know it's him when he calls. But this says no number. Stupid no number, getting my hopes all up. But I can't really blame that, can I? I get my hopes up all by myself just fine. I can't help it. I, Lucrezia Noin, will forever love and wait for my Lightning Count. I can't really do anything else.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review!


End file.
